Dragon Ball Z: White Reflections
by Raven Briefs
Summary: It's been one year after the end of Dragon Ball GT, and the Z warriors find themselves face to face with a new evil. Can they save the universe once again from total destruction?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/Legal junk: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, nor it's characters that are featured in this story. Blah blah blah. I hate legal junk. Let's just get on with the story…  
  
This fanfic takes place 1 year after the Z warrior's last battle in Dragon Ball GT. The first part will be a little show on action, since it's mostly character development, but towards the middle, you'll see a lot more action, so bear with me. New characters, new romances, and a whole new enemy for the Z warriors to try and overcome, and without the help of Son- Goku, how will they fare, and who will rise to be the new champion of Earth in Son-Goku's absence? Lol…I make a good announcer: cheesy yet kinda suspenseful ^____^  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Mysterious youth: The newest Z warrior  
  
Trunks had come back from work, flying at full speed. Ever since the 1 Star Shenron attacked, he's had time to do some normal stuff, but he missed fighting. Everything just seemed so boring to him now. It was 1 year since the last fight he'd been in with the 1 star Shenron, and he thought he'd finally get some peace and quiet, but he got too much. The closest thing he ever got to a real fight is in Vegeta's training sessions that he made Trunks do. Vegeta had been making Trunks train regularly, and Trunks had gotten used to it. He actually rather enjoyed letting out some of his frustrations in training, and he had grown a lot in power, and was now up to par with his Future self that came back in time 24 years ago. Goten had also being undergoing training, but not because his dad made him, but because he thought it would impress the ladies. "Poor Goten", Trunks thought, "He hasn't changed a bit…"  
  
Trunks landed near the front door of his home. He opened the door, and suddenly noticed the mess everywhere. "Kaa-san* and Tou-san* must've had another fight again," Trunks muttered under his breath. "Speaking of which…" Trunks said, noticing that both his parents weren't home. "Oh well, I need to get changed" said Trunks. He went into his room, and changed into the clothes Mirai-no Trunks wore during his first visit here. He looked identical to the Freedom Fighter from the Future that he was supposed to become. Trunks shot off into the air, trying to find his mother and father.  
  
Trunks was about halfway across the city when he was a familiar figure, alone and isolated in the outskirts of the city. He landed near the youth. "Hey Raven" he said pleasantly.  
  
Raven is the 21-year-old adopted son of Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma managed to find him sometime after the destruction of the 1 Star Shenron, and he took it upon herself to adopt the boy. Nothing was known of his past. He only remembered his name; the rest was a blur to Raven. Vegeta, of course, wasn't pleased with Bulma's rushed decision, but nonetheless, he managed to tolerate the boy. Raven did look a lot like Vegeta, but a lot more like Trunks. His hair was parted in the same way is Trunks', but his hair was dark brown and 5 strands of hair fell down in front of his face instead of Trunks' 2 strands. His eyes were brown, and there was an arrogant gleam in them at times, which reminded Trunks of Vegeta. Raven wore a jacket similar to Trunks', but it lacked the capsule corp. logo, and it was snow white/blue color. He also had a black shirt, and a dark blue vest that matched his dark blue scarf and cargo pants. His boots were the same color as his jacket, and came up to mid-shins.  
  
"Hey Trunks" Raven responded to his brother's greeting. He still hadn't gotten used to calling Trunks his brother. He didn't feel that Trunks was true family.  
  
"You know where Kaa-san and Tou-san are?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, haven't seen either of them since Vegeta and I ended our training session" Raven replied. He continued to look out at the lake nearby. This had been his favorite place to hang out ever since Trunks had known him.  
  
"Kuso! *" Trunks cursed "Hey, speaking of training sessions, how bout we have a little one right now?" Trunks said as he removed his jacket, revealing his black tank top underneath.  
  
"Sure, I'm up for it" Raven said as he stood up and took a fighting position.  
  
"Set, go!" Trunks yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Trunks' Super Saiyan hair also looked remarkably like Mirai-no Trunks' when he fought the androids for the final time in the Future world. In fact, it looked the exact same as his Future counterpart's.  
  
" I'm ready for you this time!" Raven yelled as he too power up to Super Saiyan. Raven was a half Saiyan. At first, Bulma, and the others were baffled on how he could become a Super Saiyan, but after some blood tests, Bulma revealed that Raven had Saiyan and human blood in him, although she couldn't determine the true parents. Raven's Super Saiyan hair looked more like Mira-no Trunks' when he first came to the past. It only had 3 spikes of hair sticking up on both sides, and 2 others that were down in the front, along with 2 strands of hair in the front as well. His emerald eyes glowed in the sunset as he was staring down his older brother.  
  
Trunks and Raven exploded into a huge battle, which to them was considered training. They were both using lightning quick punch and kick combos on each other. Trunks gained a slight lead a little into it when he managed to nail Raven square in the jaw with a quick snap kick. While Raven was still stunned, Trunks changed at him with a multitude of punches and kicks, and knocked Raven back with an energy blast at the end.  
  
"Pheh, was that the best you could do?" Raven said, smirking confidently.  
  
"No, I'm just getting warmed up" Trunks replied as the 2 demi-Saiyans engaged in battle again. This time, Raven had the lead with a quick sweeping kick, but Trunks rebounded off of the floor and hit Raven in the gut with a punch, and quickly hit Trunks with a knee bash. Raven recoiled and uppercutted Trunks in the jaw, and kicked him in the chest to send him flying into a rock wall. They both proceeded a little like this for most of the time, until they were both worn out.  
  
"That was…fun…" Raven said weakly as he powered down from his Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Yeah, it was. We should…do this…more often" Trunks huffed, just as tired as Raven was. He too powered down from his Super Saiyan state. Just then, Trunks sensed the ki of Vegeta nearby the house. "Well, at least Tou- san's back from wherever he was. Come on, I'm sure he brought us an ass load of food," Trunks said, letting his Saiyan appetite take the best of him.  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute," Raven replied.  
  
"Suit yourself" Trunks said as he got his jacket back on and flew back to his house. Raven sat back down, watching the last of the sunset, and wondering about his past life that no one could seem to figure out.  
  
* Tou-san: dad, daddy (similarly, Otou-san means father) * Kaa-san: mom, mommy (similarly, Okaa-san means mother) * Kuso: damnit  
  
Well, there was the first chapter in my fanfic. You can bet there's a lot more to come  
  
Next chapter: A New Threat: Raven's demise 


	2. A new Threat

Read on. If you read the first chapter, you should know where we are now…  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A New Threat: Raven's demise  
  
"Tou-san!! Tou-san!!" Pan yelled thoughout Son Gohan's house. Pan had grown stronger since the 1-year break she had from traveling with Son Goku and Trunks. She looked the same, just a little bit taller and with slightly longer hair.  
  
"Hey Pan" Gohan said to his daughter. Gohan, too, had not changed that much. He was still the same nerd he was ever since he stopped training after Buu's attack, preferring to be more of a family guy. He wore a grey suit with a red tie most of the time, and still had his hair slicked up. He hugged his daughter when she ran to his arms. "What is it?"  
  
Pan blushed a little "well I…"  
  
"Dinner's ready you two!" Videl yelled from all the way downstairs. "I hope you guys are starving, cause I made a whole lot of food."  
  
"You can tell me at dinner, honey" Gohan said to Pan, as he kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"Ok tou-san" said Pan with a smile. They both went downstairs to go and eat.  
  
*Meanwhile, in the Son family residence*  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, Paris. I got nothing planned on Friday, so I'll be there guaranteed. Ok? Love ya. Bye" Goten said as he hung up the phone. Goten hadn't changed much since his encounter with the 1 star Shenron. He still had the same haircut, the same clothes, and the same attitude toward women, though he was noticeably stronger after training, but of course, he did that so more chicks would dig him, not to actually be stronger.  
  
"It's gotten so lonely without you're brother and Goku around…" sighed Chichi. She missed her husband and her eldest son terribly. Chichi was never very happy nowadays, with Goku being gone and Gohan not being around anymore. She missed the good old days when she used to force Gohan to study and Goku would always stop her.  
  
"Don't worry mom. You still have me" said Goten.  
  
"Until Friday night, when you'll be with Paris. Then what?" retorted Chichi. "Well, I should've expected for you to grow up sooner or later. You can't stay a kid forever".  
  
"How about we give Gohan a visit? You haven't seen him in ages," Goten asked.  
  
"Can we do that? We wouldn't be intruding or anything, would we?" wondered Chichi.  
  
"Naa…it'll be fine. Trust me," replied Goten.  
  
"Ok" Chichi said. "I'll finally get to see my older son after all this time".  
  
Raven was still sitting in the outskirts of West City. It was about 30 minutes since Trunks passed by. "Figures. They wouldn't miss me. I'm not family to them. I'm just another kid who happens to be of Saiyan heritage" Raven mussed to himself as he threw a pebble into the lake nearby. Suddenly, he heard something land close to him. He turned around. "Hello?" he proceeded to say in caution "is anyone there?"  
  
A tall figure was standing before him. About 6'3 in size, the figure looked like a demon type creature with black devil wings, red eyes, and an evil smile filled with sharp teeth that glistened in the moonlight. He had spikes and horns sticking out of him in his wrists, elbows, tail, back, and the top of his head, but the ones at the top of his head looked like they were used more for decoration than for impaling anything. His body was black all over, so Raven had a hard time seeing him in the evening sky.  
  
"Well well well…so this is what they call a human. This is the first time I've ever gotten to meet one" the demon said coldly while his blood red eyes pieced into Raven's brown eyes.  
  
"Can't say I've had the pleasure, and something tells me I don't wanna" Raven retorted "You have evil ki… I don't think you're here to make friends with me or anything like that".  
  
"No, not really" the demon said "I'm here to destroy all life everywhere".  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but I usually prefer to know someone's name before I kick the shit out of them from here to Namek" Raven spat.  
  
"My name is Karasou, not like you'll live long enough for you to tell anyone!!!!!!" Karasou yelled as he charged at Raven. He nailed Raven with a solid blow to the chest, which sent Raven crashing into a wall.  
  
"oww…ok, that was a freebie. You wont catch me off guard again," Raven said as he emerged from the rubble.  
  
"Heh. Don't flatter yourself," Karasou said evilly as he attacked Raven.  
  
"Ok, time to get serious! HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Raven yelled as he burst into Super Saiyan mode.  
  
"Ohhh….Mr. Blonde boy, huh?" Karasou sneered. "Changing your hair color wont do anything against me"  
  
"There's a lot more to it than that, but how bout you shut up and start fighting?" Raven sneered as he lunged at Karasou, but missed.  
  
"Oh look at that. You missed," Karasou said as he dodged continuous blows from Raven. "Oops. You missed again. Sorry, not this time. Jeeze, you have terrible aim. Do you give up yet?" Karasou taunted as he effortlessly dodged Raven's attacks.  
  
"Don't count on it" Raven yelled back as he unleashed a wave of energy blasts at Karasou.  
  
"You don't get it do you, Blondie?" Karasou said as the smoke cleared. "I outclass you in every way."  
  
"We'll see about that." said Raven "FULL POWER!!!". Raven power up a large amount.  
  
"So you've gotten a bit stronger. Big deal" said Karasou with an evil gleam in his red eyes. "I can still destroy you".  
  
"You don't give me enough credit" Raven said as he disappeared out of sight. He reappeared behind Karasou shortly after and nailed him in the back with a drop kick.  
  
"Good job, you hit me" Karasou taunted. "but that's the end of your lucky…". Karasou was interrupted by Raven's gut punch that left him out of breath. "Kuso…you're pretty good kid, but I'm though playing around!" Karasou powered up as well. Both Raven and Karasou were about evenly matched, but Karasou gained a huge lead on Raven after a long time of fighting.  
  
"What am I fighting against…?" Raven huffed. He lunged at Karasou, punching and kicking at every chance he got. Karasou took some of the hits, but dodged or blocked the majority of them. Karasou countered with a kicking combo of his own, and an energy blast to boot. Karasou then started beating up on Raven. Karasou kicked Raven in the ribs and started to put his claws and horns to good use as he hacked at Raven. "One wrong move and I'm mincemeat" thought Raven. Raven managed to dodge most of the slashes, but Karasou got a few in, and they were deep.  
  
"Too much for you, Blondie?" Karasou sneered "I'll give you a quick and painless death if you give up now…"  
  
"No way. I'm not giving you the satisfaction" Raven said as he jump kicked Karasou in the head, but Karasou barely budged.  
  
"Stupid boy…" said Karasou as he unleashed a huge ki blast which sent Raven flying though multiple mountains.  
  
"Why…why are you doing this…?" Raven said as he got up out of the rubble  
  
"Well, you won't live to tell anyone else, so I might as well let you in on this before I end your pathetic life. I am going to make Earth a living hell. I need to destroy all life so that my demon minions will grow stronger. Once we gain control of Earth, it won't be long before the entire world is enveloped in darkness" Karasou cackled as he stared down his fallen prey.  
  
"But…why Earth…?" Raven gasped, trying to clear his head.  
  
"The Earth has the most evil out of any planet" Karasou explained "My servents will have more energy to feed off of in the planet then in any other planet. This world is always at constant war. Humans killing humans and any other animal alike…it makes me feel something that resembles pleasure to see so efficient evil. I'm going to miss seeing all of the carnage, but I need this planet for universal domination"  
  
"Typical, you villans are always the same: world domination is all you care about. You never seem to think about who gets in your way. I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!!!!!" Raven yelled as he used what was left into energy to shoot ki attacks at Karasou.  
  
"Did I win…?" Raven said, but he fell to the floor in exhaustion "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…". Raven looked on in horror as he saw Karasou still standing when the smoke cleared. He kneeled on his knees, waiting for the end to come. "That was all I had left. I can't defend myself anymore," Raven thought.  
  
"Pathetic…" Karasou yelled "but if that's all you have, then prepare to DIE!!!!" Karasou proceeded to launch a huge barrage of ki waves at Raven. Raven screamed in agony as the energy attacks hit him. After the smoke cleared, he was no longer standing. He was unconscious and powered down from Super Saiyan back into normal form. "Time for the other humans…" Karasou said as he flew off.  
  
After a while, Trunks went back outside to look for Raven, but once he found him, he wish he never saw it.  
  
"oh kami*…" Trunks whispered "RAVEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
That's it for chapter 2. Suspenseful, isn't it?  
  
* Kami: god.  
  
Next Chapter: Arise Shenron! #18's wish 


	3. Arise Shenron

As stated before, I don't own anything related to DB/Z/GT, so there.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Arise Shenron! #18's wish  
  
"W-What happened…?" Raven said weakly as he barely managed to open his eyes.  
  
"Oh Raven!" Bulma yelled as she hugged her "son". "Whoever did this to you is gonna pay!!" Bulma hadn't changed much during the whole 1 Star Shenron incident. She still looked, and acted the same, but she had more responsibilities now, thanks to her adoptive son, Raven.  
  
"Quiet down woman! Can't you see the boy's alright?" Vegeta yelled from nearby. Vegeta still sported the same clothes he wore during most of his fights one year ago, and he still sports that arrogant attitude that's been his trademark for years. He was still as harsh as ever. Everyone was at Dende's lookout. Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Dende, Chichi, Bra, Pan, Videl, even Android #18 and Marron were all there.  
  
"Onii-san!!" Bra yelled "how could you let this happen to yourself?". Bra was still the spoiled, egotistical, and the least fashon-impared girl she was 1 year ago, but she still cared about her new brother enough to show concern.  
  
"Pheh. Just like you're mother" mussed Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!???" Bra yelled at her father.  
  
"Oh nothing, sweetie" Vegeta said apologetically.  
  
"Wait, you guys still haven't answered my question yet. What happened?" Raven asked "The last thing I remember was getting the living bejezus kicked out of me by some dark demon creature thing."  
  
Dende stepped in to fill Raven in on what happened. "Trunks found you sprawled on the ground, so he took you to the first place that thought would help the most: My lookout. I healed you, but it took a long time. You got beaten up pretty bad. Trunks told everyone else and they immediately came to your side. You were out cold for about 20 hours.  
  
"Not everyone can survive a beating like you did, Raven" #18 said from the side. 18 was isolated from the rest of the group, even more than usual. Krillin had died from a disease just after the Z warrior's victory over the 1 Star Shenron. She kind of missed Krillin, but she never really loved him too much, because she basically married him out of pity, but she was concerned about raising Marron on her own.  
  
"18, I haven't seen you in awhile," Raven said as he stood up.  
  
"Likewise. You've always been off doing something else. You never seem to be around." #18 said calmly.  
  
"Right now, I'm just worried about who attacked me," Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, who was he anyway?" asked Gohan. Raven proceeded to explain his encounter with Karasou in detail. "This guy sounds like a handful" Gohan said after hearing the story.  
  
"If tou-san were here, he'd know what to do…" Goten said.  
  
"I know, Goten" Gohan said "but he's not, so we'll have to handle it". Raven stood up from where he was laying down.  
  
"I have to challenge him again" Raven said "he's going to destroy the world if we don't do something"  
  
"Don't worry Raven, we're right behind you" #18 said.  
  
"Thanks" Raven said, glancing at #18. "If she were a little younger, I'd go for her" Raven thought privately.  
  
#18 nodded. "If I were I little bit younger, I'd go for him" 18 thought to herself.  
  
"Let's all get some rest first," Dende advised. "You'll all need it after what I heard from Raven."  
  
"We might need the Dragon Balls though" Gohan interjected "It'd be a better idea to look for them". Everyone, including Dende, agreed with Gohan's plan, so everyone went to search for the 7 Dragon Balls. Later in the evening, 18 snuck outside without waking anyone up. She crept silently in the night.  
  
"If I'm going to help out Raven, I'll need to be at my peak" 18 thought as she crept toward the Dragon Balls. "There's also one more reason…" (oh come on. You should all know what this reason is after the last thing she thought ^_~ -*). 18 finally got to the dragon balls without waking anyone. "Oh well…this is going to blow my cover, but here goes…SHENRON! I SUMMON YOU!!!". Shenron emerged in a flash of blinding light, which was sure to wake up most of the people on earth, and the Z warriors too.  
  
"Speak. What is your wish" Shenron's voice boomed from the sky.  
  
"I wish…" 18 said, hesitating a bit. "…I wish to become 20 years old again!!!"  
  
"Your wish shall be granted" Shenron bellowed. Then, a blinding yellow light surrounded #18.  
  
Gohan awoke from his sleep. "Ittai Dare*??!!" Gohan shouted as he woke up. Everyone else had woken up too, and they all went to go see what that was.  
  
"Where's Kaa-san?" Marron asked, tears filling her eyes when she noticed that her mother wasn't around.  
  
"I don't know" Goten said, trying to comfort Marron.  
  
"Stupid Jinzouningen*" Vegeta muttered. When they all got there, none of them saw the Jinzouningen which they once knew. They saw a beautiful young woman with blonde shoulder-length hair, sparkling blue eyes dressed in a white shirt with a black vest, dull blue pants, and with a pearl necklace, black gloves, and gold bracelets around her wrists. Gohan and Vegeta immediately knew it was #18 when they first encountered her during their bout with Cell, although the feeling wasn't mutual, but there was an individual that she did recognize…18 glanced over at Trunks and lunged at him with all her might.  
  
What's going on? Why has 18 suddenly attacked Trunks for no apparent reason? Find out in the next chapter…  
  
* Ittai Dare-What the fuck?! * Jinzouningen- Android; Cyborg; Robot  
  
Next Chapter: Deadly Beauty: Android 18 vs Trunks 


	4. Deadly Beauty

Once again, I don't own anything DBZ related, including the first part of the name of this chapter…  
  
Chapter 4:  
Deadly Beauty: Android 18 vs Trunks  
  
18 knocked down Trunks unexpectedly. Trunks stood up, shaken up but more or less ok.  
  
"Owww…jeeze, what was that for??!" Trunks yelled. 18 didn't answer and punched Trunks in the gut, followed by an uppercut.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the one who was trying to kill me, remember?" 18 said, taking another swing at Trunks.  
  
"Huh? What the hell have you been smoking?" Trunks said as he dodged another of 18's attacks. "I don't want to hurt her, so I can't go Super Saiyan" Trunks thought, "but I can't compare with her if I say in normal form. Kuso…". Trunks lunged at 18 with a cross punch, hitting her in the jaw.  
  
"Owww…you little bitch. You hit me. You'll pay dearly for that. You and Vegeta both!!!" 18 said in frustration.  
  
"Vegeta? What does he have to do with anything?" Trunks asked.  
  
"If only Juunana-gou were here, you'd all be fried," 18 yelled.  
  
"Hmmmm…She's acting the same as she was when we first met her" Gohan pondered. "Hang on 18!" Gohan yelled. 18 stopped her attack on Trunks.  
  
"What?" 18 said.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?" Gohan asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that??!" 18 yelled "Well if you must know, I just got finished beating the crap out of Vegeta, and that boy over there interfered with my fight and was trying to kill me. Then I just end up here" 18 said as she pointed to Trunks.  
  
"Huh? I never did that," Trunks said  
  
"Just as I thought" Gohan said "She can't remember anything after the fight between her and Vegeta. I guess when the dragon made #18 20-years-old again, her memory after then must've been wiped out. Now it's like she's starting a new life". Gohan explained to 18 that they were her friends and about Karasou, but he neglected to mention about after Cell's attack when Buu and the others in GT attacked.  
  
"Ok, so who is everyone?" 18 wondered. Gohan introduced 18 to everyone. Raven stood there, in shock the entire time, even when 18 and Trunks were fighting.  
  
"She's…so beautiful…" Raven thought as he stared at 18, slightly blushing.  
  
18 turned to look at Raven. "What's your name, cutie?" She asked the demi- Saiyan. Raven was completely speechless, and all he could do is blush a little more.  
  
"That's Raven," Gohan explained in Raven's place.  
  
"Hmmm…he's seemed to take quite a liking to me, hasn't he?" 18 said. Raven was still speechless, but he felt his face getting redder by the minute.  
  
"I guess" Gohan said.  
  
"Hmmm…well he doesn't look half bad. Cya around," 18 said as she winked at Raven. Raven could do anything but stare blankly and blush more. 18 walked off to be somewhere by herself.  
  
"Smooth, champ" Trunks said as he nudged Raven "You need more game."  
  
"Shut up" Raven said as he smacked Trunks upside the head. "I don't like her like that…". Raven crossed his arms and turned away.  
  
"He's got it bad" Goten analized.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, with all you baka*'s constant blabbering, you just seemed to forget about this Karasou guy" Vegeta interjected.  
  
"We can't sense his power level" Dende said "We have to wait till he attacks for us to be able to locate him, so I suggest you guys start training tomorrow and getting all the rest you need to fight this guy before he attacks". The others agreed with him and decided to go back to sleep to prepare for the next day…except for Raven, who couldn't stop thinking about 18…  
  
*Baka: idiot  
  
Next chapter: Son Nami: Goku's long lost Daughter 


	5. Son Nami

One last time, cuz I've been saying this way too much, I don't own anything related to DB/Z/GT, so now I can't get sued…  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Son Nami: Goku's long lost Daughter  
  
It was the next morning, when Raven decided to go out to fly somewhere to be on his own. He saw people, animals, and other things around him that were in danger from Karasou. He hoped that it wasn't a bad idea going out alone with Karasou lurking. Just then, he found a girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail with blue bangs running from some local thugs. She was wearing a white shirt with baggy pants and blaclets around her wrists…a lot more than 18 ever had. Raven decided to interfere, so he blasted the other two guys to kingdom come.  
  
"I coulda taken care of myself…" the girl said.  
  
"Sure didn't look like it" Raven shot back.  
  
"I could of taken them if I wanted" the girl countered " I didn't want to show my true power".  
  
"Well, then let me see your 'true power'" Raven taunted as he took a fighting pose, "I won't be so easy to…". Raven was cut off by Nami's punch to his face, sending the young demi-Saiyan reeling backwards. Raven wiped off some blood trickling down the side of his mouth.  
  
"Lucky shot," Raven growled. Raven lunged at the mysterious girl, but he dodged his attack easily.  
  
"Do you wanna play for real? Or is that the best you've got…" the girl taunted.  
  
"I underestimated you, you're pretty good…for a girl" Raven shot back.  
  
"You didn't just say that" the girl yelled, obviously frustrated that Raven would have the nerve to say that.  
  
"What's your name?" Raven asked.  
  
"Nami," she introduced herself as. "Yours?"  
  
"I've been called many things in the past, but most acknolege me as Raven" she half-Saiyan sad.  
  
"Well, enough with the formailities," Nami said "let's get back to what we were doing…"  
  
"I agree" Raven said. He took a defensive stance. Nami made the first move, attempting to trip Raven, but Vegeta's son jumped up and kicked Nami in the face. "Just know that I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl" Raven said.  
  
"I was never expecting you to. You seem like the type of person that goes all the way" said Nami. She charged at him again, but with no avail, as Raven was too quick for her. He countered by kneeing her in the gut and eblowing Nami to the face, followed by a quick backhand strike, sending Nami flying.  
  
"How was that for a quick warm up?" Raven said.  
  
"Warm up!!!!????" Nami exclaimed "I'll show you...". Nami got up and snap kicked Raven in the arm, almost breaking it. Then, she proceeded to throw Raven into the nearest cliff.  
  
"You're good…" said Raven "…but I'm BETTER!!!!". Raven and Nami fought with lightning quick speed (like on DBZ where they punch and kick really fast). They found themselves at a stalemate. "Ok…time to take it up a notch…HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Raven yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
" Wow..." said Nami "I never knew we had so much in common…"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Raven asked, his emerald eyes staring into Nami's own eyes.  
  
"Let me demonstrate…" Nami said, and she, too, powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Nani*??!!!" Raven exclaimed in disbelief "you can transform too?"  
  
"Yep" Nami said, her own emerald eyes now staring into his.  
  
"But how…?" asked Raven "Only Saiyan's can transform into Super Saiyans".  
  
"Turns out that I'm a Saiyan, too" explained Nami "I thought I was the only one on this planet…or anywhere else for that matter".  
  
"You're far from the only one on this planet" said Raven.  
  
"Well, as soon as we're done with our fight, I'll introduce you to them" Raven said with a smile on his face. "This is the best challenge I ever had, minus the trainings I had with Trunks. It's so good to finally know that I can test out my true power".  
  
"Same here" Nami said "Now that I know I can use Ki blasts and not kill you, this fight will be very intresting to say the least". Raven nodded in agreement. Then the 2 Saiyans got back to fighting, and they were both fighting at their peak. Nami used a punch/kick combo that sent Raven into a wall, but he rebounded off of it and used a ki blast at point-blank range. Nami caught Raven's right arm, slammed him into the ground, and fires multiple ki blasts at the young male Saiyan. Raven got up out of the smoke quickly enough and punched Nami in the gut and spin-kicked her in the head. He followed it up with a huge Ki blast. Nami retorted with a kick, but Raven caught it and punched her repeatedly. Nami then countered his last punch with her own punch, sending them both backwards. Raven spit some blood out of the corner of his mouth, and Nami examined to see if she was hurt. After they both got back up, they continued fighting at lightning fast speed.  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
"Where did that boy go off to now!!!?," Bulma screamed as she looked everywhere for Raven.  
  
"Who knows, but let the boy be" Vegeta said.  
  
"ARGHHHHHH VEGETA!!!!! OUR SON IS MISSING AND U DON'T EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT!!!!???????" Bulma cried.  
  
"No, he can take care of himself. All Saiyan children were separated from their parents shortly after their birth" Vegeta explained.  
  
"THIS ISN'T VEJITA-SEI*!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Hmph…women" Vegeta said as he scowled and folded his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Otou-san, I have these kinda troubles too…" said Trunks as he pat his father on that back.  
  
"UGHHHHHHHHH" Bulma growled as she stormed off.  
  
"What's with Okaa-san?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I think it's a female human behavior called PMSing" Vegeta explained to his son "not sure exactly why they do it, but they do". Suddenly, Vegeta and the other noticed two fairly powerful ki readings in some direction. "Is it Karasou?" Vegeta asked  
  
"No. Neither of them have evil ki" Gohan answered "I know one of them is Raven in Super Saiyan form, but the other…it's hard to intentify, but it has about the same power level as Raven."  
  
"Well I just hope Raven comes back in one piece…he owes me $10" Goten said.  
  
"Good god, Goten, what are we gonna do with you…" Trunks sighed.  
  
*back at the fight*  
  
Nami and Raven were still going at it (not in that way, you pervs =P). Both were tired beyond believe, and were too exhausted to hold their Super Saiyan forms.  
  
"Kuso…" Raven cursed as he reverted from Super Saiyan form to his normal form.  
  
"You weren't too bad…" Nami said, she too powering down from Super Saiyan.  
  
"Same could be said about you" Nami answered back. "I'm tired as hell".  
  
"Me too" Raven said "Let's go back the Dende's tower…".  
  
"Huh? Dende's tower?" Nami wondered "Never heard of that place".  
  
"Never mind, just follow me" Raven said as he took off, with Nami closely behind him.  
  
*Dende's Tower…again*  
  
Raven and Nami managed to get back quickly enough.  
  
"RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma cried as she hugged her son "I'm so glad you're alright".  
  
"Yeah kaa-san. I'm fine…like always," Raven said sheepishly.  
  
"Told you he'd be fine, woman" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta. I hate you," Bulma said  
  
"That's not what you said last night in bed…" Vegeta said as he winked at Bulma.  
  
"Well…I…umm…err…" Bulma stuttered as her face turned red.  
  
"Tou-san, we REALLY don't wanna hear about that," Trunks said. "Anyway, who's your friend, Raven? She's kinda cute…". Nami blushed slightly when he said that last line.  
  
"Oh, that's Nami," Raven said. He introduced Nami to the rest of the group as well and vice versa and told everyone about her being another Super Saiyan.  
  
"Hey, if she can go Super Saiyan, then who are her parents?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I never really met them before" Nami said sadly. "I was abandoned as a kid. I never knew who my family was…"  
  
"Well, I have an idea!" Bulma said "Would you mind going to the Capsule corp. lab with me?"  
  
"Capsule corp…umm…ok?" Nami said uncertainly. Bulma pulled out a capsule containing her air-car, and she and Nami both got in and flew off to the capsule corp lab. When they got back, Bulma looked very shocked.  
  
"What's wrong, kaa-san?" Trunks asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"I don't believe it…" Bulma started "I gave her a blood test, and she's the daughter of…Goku and Chichi".  
  
"WHAT!!!!!????????" everyone else exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
"It's true" Bulma continued, "The blood tests never lie. She's Goku and Chichi's long lost daughter".  
  
"Wow…I remember now…" Chichi said "yes, I had a daughter named Nami, a long time ago. She and Goku were playing at the park 6 years after Cell's attack, when some monster attacked her. Goku killed it very easily, but he told me he could never find Nami,"  
  
"Kaa-san??" Nami said. "KAA-SAN!!!". She ran and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"Yes, it's me…" Chichi said reassuringly "I missed you".  
  
"I missed you too, Kaa-san" Nami said as she cried in her mother's arms.  
  
*Nani: what?!  
*Vejita-sei: Planet Vegeta  
  
Don't worry, I'll write more very soon. I'll try and update this as much as I can, so you guys wont have to wait too long.  
  
Next Chapter: Confessions: Raven's true feelings of #18  
  
(This next one is gonna be a bit mushy, so I advise those with a weak stomach to please leave now =P. The first 5 chapters are very short. From now on, the chapters are gonna have more detail and are gonna be longer, so don't worry about it being too short right now.) 


End file.
